Waiting For You To Need Me Again
by nathansprincess
Summary: Brooke Davis has to let go. For the sake of Peyton, Lucas and herself she must let go of him. But how can she let go when a feeling inside of her is hoping he is still, somehow, holding on to them and what could have been?.
1. The Time Has Come

Disclaimer: Sadly do not own One Tree Hill.

* * *

Brooke smiled as she noticed the handwritten letter addressed to her that was lying on top of her desk. Her assistant Millicent was a neat freak and every Friday afternoon when Brooke was in a meeting or preparing for clothes over bro's fashion show, she would re-tidy the twenty three year old brunette's desk. Brooke sat down and began to rip open the envelope, knowing that the writing belonged to her best friend, Peyton Sawyer.

A lot had happened to the both of them over the pass five years. Brooke had 'succeeded' as her mother, Victoria, would always tell her, where as Peyton had 'failed'. What Victoria meant was Brooke had Clothes over bro's, which provided her with the expensive lifestyle she had once found the most important goal for her life. However Peyton had worked at a music label for three years until she gave up on that dream and returned to Tree Hill to start up her own label, although none of her bands or artists had received their 'lucky break' yet. Brooke had expanded Clothes over bros and kept a savings account if anything failed. Peyton had put all her money in her music label, relying on it. Brooke had the 'good life'. Peyton had the 'mediocre life'.

Brooke sighed as she reminisced over her mother's words. Victoria Davis was harsh when she wanted to be, which was most of the time. The elegantly beautiful brunette began to read the letter;

_Hey B. Davis._

_You are probably wondering why the hell I am writing to you when I could just pick up the phone right?, well I have tried phoning but it seems your glamorous lifestyle keeps you way too busy to return your calls. I thought a letter was sure to reach you, when you will find time to read this, I do not know. Anyway B, im writing to tell you some great news!. You will probably fall off your chair in shock or accuse me of turning into 'Naley', but, Lucas proposed. And I said yes. Im going to be Peyton Scott, B! How weird is that?, I know I could have been that when we were seventeen if I had gone on to marry Nathan but…Ewe, that would be plain weird. So I guess im going to be related to Haley as well…even weirder. Who would have thought this is how everything would turn out. Im so happy Brooke, you have no idea. Sure im a little scared, I mean, Peyton Sawyer and commitment?, who would have thought it. Anyway we have booked the church for the 20__th__ of august, four months from now. I know it's soon but Lucas and I didn't want to wait. It's going to be quite a big ceremony, 300 invites. Where we are getting 300 people from I will never know!. Anyway call me a.s.a.p Miss Davis, I need to discuss with a certain designer about designing my wedding dress._

_Lots of love_

_P. Sawyer, soon to be Scott._

Brooke felt her stomach lurch. She could feel the sinking feeling within her. Her heart beat faster and she could feel her face reddening. She placed her hand shakily on her heart and gave out a shaky breathe, placing the letter down onto the desk and closing her eyes to stop the overwhelming thoughts running through her mind.

Peyton and Lucas were getting married.

Married.

She always knew it would happen, but she hadn't quite prepared herself for the reaction it would enforce from within her. She had always thought that by the time Peyton would be engaged she too, would have found someone she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She had always though she'd find the guy for her amidst the craziness the pass five years had been. She had always thought that by the time Lucas Scott had got engaged…..she would be over him.

Truth was, Victoria was wrong, her daughter might have succeeded in her work compared to Peyton, but Peyton in Brookes mind had come out on top. Peyton had the guy. The guy for her, and unbeknownst to her, the guy who Brooke Davies, her best friend and the successful founder of clothes over bros, had never really let go of.

Brooke felt a slow tear fall down her cheek. She had not wanted to think about this moment. She had not wanted to think about what was to come after this moment. She had not wanted the moment where she would finally have to realise that Lucas Scott wanted Peyton Sawyer instead of her, to come.

She wiped the tear away and shook herself, hoping to compose her thoughts and feelings. With a shaky finger she dialled the number and picked up the receiver. Taking a deep breathe in for courage she heard the voice on the other end of the line.

"Peyton, I just got your letter…im so happy for you girlie" She cheered warmly down the receiver. Happy that at least one of them was going to share their life with the guy they loved.

* * *

Please review guys. 


	2. Back To Where It All Began

Brooke took a deep breath and knocked on the red door. Peyton had convinced her to visit and catch up, and even though returning to Tree Hill after five years was a daunting thought, she knew she couldn't get out of this one. She owed it to Haley, Nathan and James- who always visited her in New York at least three times a year, to make the effort and she hadn't seen Peyton in person for two years. They stayed in contact over webcam and their business made it hard for them to fit each other into their schedules. But Brooke had caved, and Millicent had reminded her that she was the boss and she could pack up and go on holiday whenever she wanted to. Even though the thought of Tree Hill brought back happy and sad memories, she was still excited about visiting the one place that actually felt like home.

She waited anxiously for the door to open and just as she was about to turn and leave a voice stopped her

"Brooke?" Peyton's voice asked

"Hi P. Sawyer" Brooke sighed, smiling at her oldest friend.

Peyton squeaked and grabbed the brunette, engulfing her in a breathtaking hug, not letting go.

"Im so glad you are here" Peyton whispered between tears, the joy of seeing her childhood friend overcoming her.

"It's so good to see you" Brooke smiled, squeezing the girl tightly.

They stood there for a while, just happy to have their best friend back.

"Are we interrupting?" Haley's voice giggled

Brooke turned to find her other best friend and godson beaming up at her from the other side of the porch.

Brooke gave out a high pitched squeak and grabbed her giggling godson up, twirling him and planting kisses all over his face.

"Auntie Brooke!" He chuckled, secretly loving having his favourite auntie shower him with kisses.

"My favourite guy in the world!" Brooke laughed, placing him back down to head over to his smirking mother.

"Welcome back tigger" Haley smiled, hugging her best friend softly.

"I know I saw you three months ago but im telling you….my little guy is growing and so are you" Brooke teased, rubbing Haley's expanding stomach. At six months she was visibly pregnant now.

"He's going to be as tall as his dad!" A male voice cockily said from behind Brooke

"Well well, it's my basketball star!" Brooke giggled, jumping into Nate's arms, letting him twirl her. Nathan and her had always shared a special bond, both knowing what it was like to love someone who had hurt you, but Nathan's heart had come out of the situation mended, hers was still more fragile than she would liked to have admitted.

"Still throwing yourself at basketball players I see" He chuckled as she hit him playfully, lowering her to the ground.

Brooke looked around with a smile and actually felt glad she had returned home. She loved her friends, they were her true family. And being around them always made her feel like she belonged.

"Come in guys" Peyton invited everyone into Karen's home. Peyton and Lucas were staying with Karen and Lily while the business was taking off, the money for the music label and Lucas' editor not providing them with enough for an apartment of their own.

As they all entered the house Brooke was hit with nostalgia. She had spent many nights in the home of Karen Roe. The smell of baking always made her feel content and the sight of Karen and Lily making cakes in the kitchen almost brought her to tears.

"Is that Brooke Davis?" Karen smiled softly

Peyton had ushered everyone into the living room, leaving Brooke, Lily and Karen in the kitchen.

"Hi Karen" Brooke said quietly, hugging the woman softly, resting her head on the elder woman's shoulder

"I knew you would come back to us one day." Karen told her warmly

Brooke felt a tugging on her leg and looked down to see a young girl with brown hair like her mothers but baby blue eyes like her brother staring up at her.

"You're really pretty" The little girl smiled shyly

Brooke looked down at the girl and up at Karen, tears in her eyes. Lily was so much like Keith, and Brooke had respected and loved Keith Scott.

"Thank you honey bunny" Brooke bent down to the girls height and hugged her

"Do you know Lucas?" Lily asked curiously

"I sure do, I knew your mommy when you were in her tummy as well" Brooke smiled

"That's cool" Lily gave a smile to show missing teeth, "I like your clothes" the girl added, fingering the lapel of Brooke's light pink jacket.

"Well how about I take you shopping some time this week?" Brooke offered Lily

"Yeah! I love shopping" Lily beamed up at her mother, excited.

"You've met your match Brooke Davis" A deep voice chuckled from behind them.

The three women turned to find Lucas Scott grinning at them. Karen smirked at her sons comment, Lily bounced on the spot, excited to see her favourite person. Brooke however stood frozen to the spot, her heart almost jumping out of her throat.

* * *

Please review xx. 


	3. I Wept For What I Lost

Brooke stared at him, shock overcoming her. She hadn't seen him in so long. His hair was shorter, the way she always preferred, and his eyes looked warn. He had definitely been doing some heavy brooding. She suddenly found him walking towards her, and enveloping her into a strong hug.

"Hi Brooke" He whispered against her hair

She closed her eyes and savoured the closeness, knowing that no matter what happened around them, she always felt completely safe in Lucas Scott's arms.

He pulled back and smiled down at her, his blue eyes darting between her hazel ones, excitement, nerves and the past evident in them both.

"It's so good to see you" He breathed with a low chuckle

"It's good to be seen by you Luke" She found herself saying

They stared at each other for what seemed like an age, until Lily excitedly broke the moment.

"Brooke said she knew you! She said she's going to take me shopping Lukie!" the five year old girl launched into an over-excited rant.

"Still shopping?" Lucas laughed at Brooke and she found herself poking her tongue at him childishly.

"It always was Brooke's forte" A voice joined the conversation from the doorway

"Hey babe" Lucas smiled, greeting his girlfriend with a quick kiss on the lips

"How did it go?" Peyton asked her fiancé wearily

"Carl is pissed off" He sighed, hanging his head low in tiredness

"Honey you'll get your muse back I promise" His girlfriend kissed his forehead encouragingly

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked the couple, unable to stop her curiosity

"Lucas has writers block" Peyton sighed

"Ive lost my muse" He shrugged and rubbed his hands over his eyes

"Well where has it gone?" Brooke asked in shock

Lucas and Peyton both smiled slightly at the girl's words, as if a muse was an actual human being, typical Brooke.

"I wish I knew" He smiled sadly

"Don't worry Luke, you will get it back, I believe in you" Brooke smiled softly at the young man.

"Come on, we best go into the living room, everyone is waiting to catch up" Peyton spoke up, taking Lucas' hand and leading the three of them into the living.

It was ironic, Brooke thought, how its was Peyton holding Lucas' hand and her following behind the couple. She supposed that was how it had always been. Her following him. Clinging onto him as he followed Peyton. It had always been the three of them. But in four months it would be just the two. Just Peyton and Lucas. Brooke knew in four months, she would be out of the equation for good. By herself. Alone.

* * *

Brooke awoke in the hotel room to find her head thumping. She had drunk too much last night. After answering twenty questions by everyone about how 'great' the rich and famous life was she had suggested everyone attend Tric for the night, Karen offering to baby-sit Jamie for his parents. Of course being around two loved up couples for more than an hour had caused her to hit the bottle. Or bottles as it had turned out to be by the end of the night. Mouth had come to her rescue, arriving an hour after they had, giving Brooke someone to distract her from the PDA that the newly engaged couple were enjoying.

Mouth had been a gentleman like always and had escorted (or carried) her back to her hotel room, making sure she was tucked in. She had bade him a good night and thank you and then done what was now ritual to her before giving in to tiredness. She wept. She wept for the disappointment fame had brought. For the lack of happiness wealth had brought. And mostly for the things she had lost.

Now here she was with a bad hangover and an obsessive knocking sound in her ears. It wasn't until she had rubbed her eyes and sat up did she realise it was her hotel room door that was in fact making the noise.

She stumbled out of her bed, almost tripping on her heels from the previous night, and with a groan, threw the door open.

"Do you know what time it is?" She growled while yawning

"Well, well, Brooke Davis….still the party animal I see?" The voice was warm and friendly, and very familiar to her.

"Oh my god!" She giggled and threw herself at the young man in front of her

He was taken aback slightly but gave in to her warm greeting. Glad that he had decided to visit her.

She pulled back and looked up at him.

"Hi Jake Jagielski" She grinned.

* * *

"So you moved back a year ago? How is Jenny? Is Nicky the psycho gone for good now?" Brooke ranted as Jake handed her a cup of steaming coffee. They had decided to venture out to Karen's café for pancakes and coffee, hopefully to cure the brunettes bad hang over.

"She is great, she just turned seven two weeks ago, she's a typical tom boy. Im so proud of her. And as for Nicky, she got married in Vegas to some leather clad wannabe rock star…she see's Jenny in the holidays" He explained

"Im glad it's worked out for you Jake" Brooke smiled

"You too Brooke"

Brookes smile faded and she focused on her coffee, knowing that diving into the whole 'being famous and rich is a lonely business' conversation would probably make her sound spoilt and ungrateful. She conveniently forgot to mention that part of her life, as she had the previous night with the rest of her close friends.

There was a ding and they both turned to look at the door. Peyton and Lucas arrived hand in hand and smiling about something, not spotting their exes in the far corner of the café.

Brooke stared at the, envy rising up into her stomach. She looked away quickly, hoping Jake hadn't seen her reaction.

"You can't let go too huh?" Jake said sadly

Unfortunately for her, he had seen her reaction. Although looking into his eyes, she saw hurt and something more comforting, ...understanding.

* * *

Thanks for the previous reviews everyone. I love them. If you are enjoying this and you have the time and kindness, I would love it if you all checked out my other fic called, 'consequences can be dangerous' and tell me what you think, it's a whole different approach but I enjoy writing it and hope you will enjoy it too. Thankyou. xx 


	4. Mutual Jealousy

Brooke laughed as she watched Jake, Mouth and Nathan get beat by Jamie at the river court. Haley was sitting next to her braiding Jenny's light brown hair and watching her son proudly.

"You got served dad!" The five year old giggled, high five-ing Jake as he ran passed him.

"Got served?" Haley repeated, shocked by her son's words.

Nathan found his son's choice of phrasing extremely funny and couldn't help but laugh at his wife's reaction, and the look she gave Brooke.

"Jamie where did you hear that buddy?" Mouth chuckled, already knowing the answer

Jamie shrugged innocently and then pointed in the direction of his favourite auntie, with a cheeky grin.

"Snitch!" Brooke poked her tongue out at her god son childishly.

Everyone was still laughing at the interaction between god mother and god son when Lucas and Peyton approached them.

Brooke immediately saw how Jake's body language stiffened and how he hated making eye contact with his curly blonde ex.

"Hey Auntie Peyton!" Jenny smiled

"Hey baby girl" Peyton hugged the girl affectionately and then turned to her friends, "I was wondering how you both felt about a girls night out?" she suggested

"Im sorry Peyt, I have nobody to look after James" Haley sighed

"I'll look after him honey, you go out and enjoy yourself" Nathan cut in, giving his wife a soft kiss and then returning to shooting hoops with his son.

Haley smiled at her husbands kindness and turned to Peyton happily, "I guess that's sorted" she giggled.

"You in B. Davis?" Peyton smirked

"Of course goldilocks" Brooke grinned, turning to the guys, "What are you guys going to get up to tonight then?" She asked them teasingly

"We'll hang at mine" Lucas suggested, stealing the basketball off his brother

"With your mom in the house?" Mouth spoke up, earning a snort from Nathan.

"We can all hang out at our house…Jake can bring Jenny, invite Skills as well" Nathan announced

"A boys night in….I think I would rather be there" Brooke smirked

"You're so still a horny teenager at heart" Lucas suddenly teased her, making her blush slightly. He was lucky the children were at the other side of the court inspecting an insect on the ground, or the parents would have had something to say about his comment.

"Yeah well, all of you benefited from it" She laughed

"Except me" Jake spoke up

"Well maybe you will get you're chance!" Brooke kinked her eye brow playfully, knowing that Jake never took any notice of her harmless teasing.

Peyton and Lucas both looked at their exes and turned to each other, suspicion in their eyes.

"Is. is there something going on here?" Lucas broke in

"What do you mean?" Jake asked confused

"Are you and Brooke?" Peyton suggested, shifting her weight from one foot to another

Brooke and Jake both burst into hysterical laughter

"We missed the joke?" Lucas commented

"That question was the joke" Brooke giggled, trying to avoid Lucas' gaze.

For some reason Peyton was staring at Jake, waiting for him to some how reassure her. It was confusing to her, her need to hear him deny anything was going on between him and Brooke was desperate. She couldn't work out why she was feeling like this, Jake was her ex, her friend, her first true love. For him and Brooke to be dating would be weird. But then again, wasn't she going to marry Brooke's first ever real love?

"Well?" Lucas asked impatiently

Lucas couldn't take his eyes off the brunette, she was giggling like a school girl- typical Brooke. Always giggling, teasing, cooking up some disastrous plan that she would deem as 'having fun'. She was one of a kind and would change the world some day. That's why he found himself wanting to be around her, or listen to what she was saying. Her fear to be herself and be accepted had always drawn him to her. He never denied their relationship, just as much as Peyton never denied her and Jakes. Brooke had been an important part of his life. She had taught him many things and made him feel many emotions that he could never describe to put into words. She had changed his world. Although he had noticed how she had changed so much in six years… grown up. He noticed how her eyes would sparkle with joy when she was around her friends, but for some reason when he would ask her about her life away from Tree Hill or bring up the past, she would completely close off from him, and her walls were immediately brought back up.

"No, no, nothing is going on" Jake said between laughs

Lucas hadn't realised he had been holding his breathe until the escape of relief left his lungs in a secret sigh. For some reason, picturing Brooke and Jake together made him want to scream, shout and stamp his foot like a little boy. He knew he had no right, and he didn't even know why he felt like it, but he put it down to over-protectiveness. Yes. That's what it was, he reassured himself. He was just looking out for a close friend.

"You almost had us there for a moment" Peyton laughed, trying to break the tense atmosphere that for some reason had surrounded them.

"Where have you guys been?" Haley asked the couple, tactfully changing the subject so she didn't have to endure the tension.

"Met with the priest" Lucas smiled softly down at Peyton who was leaning next to him.

Brooke's stomach churned. It was really going to happen. Hearing Lucas talk about it made it even more real. She felt a gaze on her and turned to find Jake smiling down at her sympathetically. He must be feeling exactly the same, she sadly thought.

"Four months, it is for definite" Peyton happily announced

"So you're going to plan a big white wedding in four months?" Haley asked wearily

"Come on tutor girl, you know that's not going to happen, P. sawyer here knows she has a pretty good organiser" Brooke began, pointing to Haley "and a famous designer on her hands, I don't think she is going to have any trouble"

"Good point" Haley nodded, smirking.

"Brooke, I don't want to burden you, you have a whole company to get back to, I couldn't take you away from that" Peyton said sincerely

"Its _my_ company Peyton, I can do what I want, I can work from home- where that would be I have not figured out yet, but I could even open my own boutique in Tree Hill, at least I would be productive while im here" Brooke found herself shocked by her own words, she didn't know why she was suggesting it. Being in Tree Hill longer meant being around Peyton and Lucas for longer, and as much as she loved her friend, each day was a battle and reminder that Lucas loved Peyton, and that she would never have been enough for him.

"Brooke we would offer for you to stay with us but we have Karen and Lily" Peyton said feeling guilty

Brooke was thankful for Karen and Lily's presence in the house. Sleeping next door to the guy you have and always will love while he is sharing a bed with your best friend and the girl he constantly broke your heart for, wasn't something she thought she could handle.

"We would have you Brooke but the only rooms decorated in the house at the moment is ours and Jamie's, everything else is still in boxes" Haley apologised

"It's okay" Brooke smiled, hating the fact that she sounded like a stray dog needing to be taken in

"You can stay with Jenny and me" Jake spoke up

"Really?" Peyton and Brooke both asked

"Yes" Jake smiled with a nod, "We have a spare room and Jenny would love it"

"Is this okay?" Brooke quietly asked Peyton, not knowing why she did, after all, Peyton didn't care about Jake's home arrangements, and she had more important things like Lucas and her wedding to think about. Or so Brooke thought.

Peyton sucked in her breathe and looked at Jake, then to Lucas who was standing next to her, his facial expression unreadable.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be" The curly blonde forced herself to smile

"Then that's that" Brooke suddenly said, "Thanks Jake" She smiled timidly

She supposed it would be great to stay with Jenny and Jake. Jake was like the brother she had never had and Jenny was like a niece. It would be nice to wake up in the morning to a house with other human beings in it, not a lonely hotel room.

"Of course it's only until I find a house here" She spoke up

"Its fine" Jake nodded in understanding.

Having Brooke around would be fun for Jenny. And they were both in the same predicament and could understand each others pain, at least now he could talk to someone about his hurt and not bury it in the back of his mind.

"Well we promised we would have lunch with my mom" Lucas suddenly spoke up, he was in a bad mood which was evident in his tone.

"Meet you at Tric at eight?" Peyton asked the girls, to receive nods.

"See you there" Haley waved the couple goodbye and turned to discuss Clothes over bros with Brooke.

* * *

As Peyton and Lucas walked away from the river court they both didn't realise that the emotion they were feeling was mutual. That the certain emotion was playing on their conscious. How both were confused about their feelings. Both confused about the uncertain feeling of jealousy, creeping up on both of them.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming. Please also check out _Consequences Can Be Dangerous_, tell what you think, it would be much appreciated. xx**


End file.
